


If there were three

by Justanormalspursfan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanormalspursfan/pseuds/Justanormalspursfan
Summary: We all know the story of Catra and Adora. But what if a third was added to the story. A boy called Callum. what could change what would be the same.all Charters are owned by dreamworks/ netflixthe only things i own is my charterer [Callum
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/OC/Catra





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING DREAMWORKS AND NOELLE STEVENSON OWN THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY OC [CALLUM]  
NOTES AT THE BOTTOM OF FIC  
Chapter 1: season 1 the sword part 1  
Once in the Horde they were three cadets. A blond ponytail haired girl who had great potential in the Horde. Another was a cat like female who was as quick as the eye but was always overlooked because of the blonde girl. And lastly a young man, the young man with short brown hair a scar over one eye . These three were so different from each other but also so similar as well this is, they story.  
Our story starts in a place called the fright zone a place made in hell. But to the three cadets it was home. Adora is getting ready for a training session putting her boots and belt on. And lastly putting her hair up in her famous ponytail. When she is done with those things, she begins her warm up before the training session. Not a difficult warm up but a respectable one. Punching her punching bag which on one side ha the evil princess on it. While her warm up she spits the toothpaste out from brushing her teeth. She then practices her salute into the mirror like she is saluting herself. She then heads to the door but stops.  
“Hey princess you looking at me” then giving one last kick to the boxing bag.  
“All quadrants report to the training area for evaluation” she hears on the com then she walks off to go to the training area.  
When Adora gets too the training area Rogelio is already there ready and waiting, Adora is closer followed by Lonnie and Kyle another two members of her team. Adora soon realizes that they is still two people missing. Adora then says to her team  
“Has anyone seen Catra and Callum” Lonnie just hums I do not know while Kyle and Rogelio just shake, there head.  
Adora just whispers too herself in annoyance “Not again”  
“Pay attention cadets your simulation is about to begin this is your scenario” he says while turning his back to them pressing something on his pad.  
“Your be passing though the treacherous whispering woods to reach the heart of the rebel insurgence bright moon” Kyle just gulps scared while Adora looks ready.  
The commander Carry's on “Your mission is to defeat the queen and the princess and liberate Bright moon in lord Hordaks name”  
The Bright blue man just turns and says “Where’s Catra and Callum?”  
Adora answers his question and says “They will be here I pro...” Before she could finish, she gets interrupted by a yell “I’m here I’m here!”  
“Sorry I’m late sir I couldn’t find my glasses anywhere” he explains himself  
The commander just sighs and replies “don’t let this happen again Callum or I will have to tell shadow weaver of this.”  
The Boy now known as Callum looks scared and says “yes sir” in a quiet tone.  
The commander looks at him, nods and Carrey’s on explaining the simulation after he is finished the recruits are allowed into the training room. When they get in the turn on they headsets looking for the “princess”  
But suddenly one fires at them “WATCH OUT” Adora shouts, they all dodge the laser successfully. They run in different directions trying to dodge the incoming lasers. Adora takes a princess out by throwing a Semtex grenade at it. While Callum takes another out by piecing it with his metal pole.  
“Come on this way” Adora commands them, waving them over two her direction. They all continue to run but they don’t know that someone is watching them from above. The dark figure grows and jumps after them  
While going over an obstacle Kyle gets hit by one of the lasers and is knocked down. The rest of the squad ran back to Kyle. Adora turns him over to see he is alright.  
Then a red cross shows up on his chest piece Kyle just groans and says “Dang it”  
The rest of the squad are unimpressed by Kyle Adora just questions him “Seriously Kyle” while Lonnie just sarcastically says “Braaavo” Rogelio just shakes his head and Callum just laughed  
But suddenly they all look up too see more princess looing down upon them while Callum just shouts, “seriously Kyle!”  
They all block the incoming lasers with their arm shields Adora just shouts “RUN” they all start to run to an open area luckily just before Adora would fall in a hole Callum shouts her name “Adora!!” and looks to the floor, Adora moves at of the way just in time.  
Before anyone could say anything else the queen had arrived it fires it lasers at the team Adora and Callum duck and the other two jump out of the way of the laser “You ready?” Callum askes Adora she replies with a smile “always” the two dodge more lasers Adora jumps on top of the destroying the lasers while Callum destroys the legs of the robot the robot falls though the floor but just after flinging away Callum and Adora.  
Just then the mysterious character walks past the two and pushes the robot down the hole but before Adora could say anything the new girl just points down and Adora falls though the ground but before she falls two the bottom Callum catches her.  
“Hey Adora, Hey Callum how’s it hanging” Callum just stares at her “Catra” Adora continues on from him “ Do you really show up late and let us do all the hard parts that is low even for you” Callum interrupts “then you don’t know Catra nothing I too low for her”  
Catra just giggles at them both “Now come on you both look stupid hanging onto each othe” she gives them a hand Adora and Callum just sigh  
Now in the changing rooms Adora and Callum were putting they training gear. Catra just walks up two them and laughs “You two should of seen your faces you were like ahhhhh no betrayal.”  
She continues to laugh Adora speaks up “come on Carta we are senior cadets now I can’t believe you are still pulling such childish immature...”  
“is that a mouse!” Callum exclaimed while pointing “WHERE!” Adora and Callum are now borthe laughing at Catra reaction “Are you not ever going to fall for that” Adora laughs between words  
“I don’t know, I you two ever going two let it go? That was one time” Catra complains to the two  
“I know just for some reason its always funny” Callum says explaining himself and Adora  
“Adora” a dark creepy voice says the voice revels itself to be shadow weaver Callum and Catra stop whatever banter they were saying. A cold wind had made Callum shudder. It was every time Shadow waver was in a room that cold wind always followed her wherever she went.  
Adora goes into solider mode stands up straight and salutes Shadow weaver Callum also did the same. But for catra she did not have the greatest relationship with shadow weaver far from it.  
“You have done well; you have completed your training in record time” Shado weaver says in a more upbeat tone>  
“well is wasn’t just me you know Catra and Callum did too “putting her arms around her two friends  
“Oh yes how someone as un motivemeted as you and as powerless as you Callum completed the course in that time I don’t know” she says while glaring at the two cadets.  
Callum replies, “Always serving up those pep talks Shadow weaver” “Silence” Shadow weaver hissed back at Callum  
“Don’t be flippant with me cadet” Shadow weaver says while showing off her shadow tentacles around Callum  
“Sorry Shadow Weaver” Callum replies in I do not care kind of tone. “Adora walk with me” Shadow weaver says while walking towards the door. Callum just nods at Adora and Catra Shrugs at her like it was a different language telling her she can go  
“Adora” Shadow Weaver says. Callum and Catra wait a couple of seconds for Adora and Shadow Weaver to leave “I hate that bitch” Callum says first Catra just looks at Callum and nods in agreement “What do you think she wants with Adora” Callum asked Catra “probably praising her again like she always does  
“You know it’s not Adora fault, right?” Callum questions Catra, Catra sighs “Yeah I know its just difficult to see that she always gets the special treatment while me and you are always pushed aside” Callum just nods  
“Do you know the reason I was nearly late to training today” Catra just looked at him with a guilty face Callum continues “It’s because someone hid my glasses to do you know anything bout that?” Callum asked Catra knowing fully that she did it “is it too late to say sorry” catra asks, Callum without hesitation says, “Your dead!” he yells chasing after Catra. They was laughs being heard throughout the evening.  
A couple of hours later Adora is still trying to take in that she is a source captain putting on her new badge she starts to walk away intel Catra jumps on her “what she say?” she asked force captain Adora “ohh what’s this?” she asked taking Adoras new badge  
All of a sudden, another person takes the badge “No way you have been promoted!” Adora smiles at the too “Well kind off, I mean yeah kind off its not a big deal” Catra jumps to Adoras side and grbing her “Are you kidding that’s awesome I’m going to see the world and conquer it [her eyes lit up] Adora, Callum I need to blow something up” Adora frowns “ummmm” Callum asks “ what?” Adora looks at them both and says “Shadow Weaver says your not coming”  
“WHAT!!” Catra and Callum both yell in unsion “Our time was just as good as yours today what is her problem against us” Callum says.  
Adora answers him by saying “Well you both are kind of disrespectable” Catra and Callum both look like they have been stabbed in the back “What I don’t have to be respectful to her when she does not even have her own power” Callum says and then storms off from the both off them  
Hours later without Catra or Adora returning to the room Callum is getting more and more worried by the minute. Suddenly Adora and Catra come running through the door “Where have you been?” Callum whispers trying not to wake someone up.  
“we were out in the whispering woods!” Catra said excitedly “Really and you didn’t invite me I feel betrayed” Catra then pushed Callum saying “Shut up” Callum the n dust himself off then claiming “im more surprised that you got goody too shoes over their to go with you”  
“Hey!” Adora says throwing a pillow at Callums face dodging it Callum says “Come on girls lets go to bed I’m shattered” as soon as Callums head hits his pillow he falls asleep he dreams of a sword and a giant cat before being woken up by his two friends arguing about a sword.  
“why are you two so loud and why are you arguing about a sword” Callum said scaring the two girls “I think Adora is brain damaged she wants to go to the whispering woods and seach for a sword that’s not even there” Catra says towards Callum “Adora?” “I know I sound insane but please trust me on this okay” Callum thinks for a second.  
“okay we will cover for you but please come back for the morning I really don’t want to deal with Shadow Weaver blaming me and Catra for your disappearance” Adora smiles “Oh thank you thank you” hugging Catra and Callum both her friends were blushing because of this luckily Adora couldn’t see this because the teasing would be endless.

NOTES:  
Hiya this is one of my first fanfics I am writing if you couldn’t tell this is a AdoraxCatraxOC fan fic.  
I will be following the story with my own scenes sprinkled here and they so I hope you enjoy!


	2. The sword part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> this chapter shows the act of child abuse, i recommend if you get easily un easy you should skip this chapter. i hope you all enjoyed the first two chapters and i do not mind any kind of feedback so please do share

DON’T READ THIS CHAPTER. IT DOES HAVE ACTS OF CHILD ABUSIVE IN IT SO WARNING DON’T CONTINUE ON IF YOU DON’T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF.

CHAPTER 2: SEASON 1 THE SWORD PART 2  
“Where is she!” Shadow Weaver yells at the two young cadets in front of her. If there was one thing in the world that Callum feared it was Shadow Weaver when she is angry.  
“We don’t know where she is, she did not tell us anything about where she is going “Callum said back to her trying not to raise his voice at her.  
“I know you are lying you two are too close to her so she must have told you something” shadow weaver says while glaring at the two.

“Well I guess she let us all down then didn’t she” Catra says sounding quite irritated by this conversation 

“Alright have it your ways I already know where she is “Shadow Weaver says in response to Catra “we have been tracking her”   
Both Catra and Callum seemed quite puzzled, so Callum asked, “So why did you ask us then?” Shadow Weaver just turned to them and glared.

“Because you two are going to bring her back” Callum and Catra just looked at each other immediate understanding neither of them wanted to go  
Catra replies to Shadow Weaver “I don’t think so” and turns to leave the room. However, Shadow Weaver frezzes her in place “Your insolence will not protect her” Shadow Weaver hissed in Catra ear.

While all this happened, Callum was getting more and more Angry by the second then Shadow Weaver kept on speaking “You two will do as I ask”   
“Oh yeah or what?” Catra spoke trying to put on an act of not being scared but deep down she was shitting herself  
“Or you will suffer the consequences in her place” Shadow Weaver said grabbing Catra face to make her look at her mask.

“GET YOUR HAND OF HER” Callum screamed knowing full well what Shadow Weaver was going to do to him when Catra was out of the room.  
Shadow Weaver drops Catra out of her physical hold but also her mental hold turing to Callum “You dare speak to me like that child” she says turning her power onto Callum   
“LEAVE GIRL” Shadow Weaver yelled to Catra, she hesitated for second giving a sorrowful look towards her friend.

“You are disrespectful child you dare raise your voice at me” and her onslaught began, it always began with a quick slap across the check   
“You owe your life , I gave you a home and you RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME” a punch to the gut was next and Callum could do nothing about it or he would be dishond or worse killed.

Next came the flurry of punchs aimed at his nose, these punches never missed the target always hit if only they could miss.  
“You are weak, pathetic you don’t deserve to represent lord Hordaks name YOU ARE NOTHING!” and one final punch came hitting him on the side of the head.   
After the final punch came down upon Callum face “This is your final chance Callum you make another mistake I promise you, you won’t get back up!” Shadow Weaver says while walking out of the room.

Callum just gets up and goes to the infirmary to get himself patched up after walking to the infirmary the nurse says “You here again I only saw you last week” Callum just looks up at her “yeah I know sorry a training accident “ he spoke barley loud enough so she could hear her.  
“Ok wait here while ill get some supplies for you “As he sat on the table waiting for the nurse too return, he remembered the first time this had happened to him he was 8 years old…

FLASHBACK 8 YEARS AGO…

“Catra wait up “a child version of Adora and Callum said as catra swung from pipe to pipe “well if you two were not so slow I wouldn’t have to wait.” She says the two behind her.  
“come on Catra you know we not as quick you so wh…” Adora says before tripping over a pipe and breaking her arm Adora cries out in pain loud enough so all the fright zone heard her.

“Are you alright Adora!!” Callum says while running over too her “we need to get her some help” catra exclaimed jumping down from the pipes above.  
But unknown to them was Shadow Weaver heading towards them “Children what have you done now?” Before she says anything else, she sees Adora crying on the floor holding her arm.

She immediate points to Catra and says, “Was this you’re doing girl?!!” Catra couldn’t responed she was shaking in fear “No mam it was my fault” the young Callum says to his caretaker

Shadow Weaver just looks shocked “You did this?” she questions the boy. The boy just looks down and continues “Yes miss Shadow Weaver I told Adora she couldn’t catch me when she began chasing me she fell over a pipe”

“Catra take Adora to the infirmary” she orders the girl “But…” “NOW” Catra just gulps and takes Adora to the infirmary  
“Now your insufferable child does you know how much mess you have caused me” Callum just continues to look away from Shadow Weaver. “This is why you are nothing, weak pathetic you just can’t stop making mistake can you” she then grabbed the child’s face “Ill tell you my one mistake letting you live when I found you” she says before smacking him around the face.

The 8-year-old just looked up in shock after the shock set in then came the worst part. The pain. The young boy just got up and ran away crying. Away from the monster.  
Present time.

After getting stitched up and bandaged he headed to his room for the night. But before his head hit the pillow, he was interrupted by Catra  
“why do you look like hell?” she asks Callum. “Just a rough training session with one of the commanders is all.” He answers her.  
“I don’t think you are tell…” “I really don’t want to talk about it okay I just want to have a quick nap Catra.” He said laying down and turning away from her.  
“Ok if you say so cal” she leaves him to his nap.

Hours later  
Catra and Callum were driving a tank towards a town where Adora was being held and they borth could not hold their excitement because they were driving a freackin tank.  
“wait is that Adora?” Callum asks Catra “yes, it is” Catra then opens the lead of the tank shouting Adora name and goes to jump on top of Adora.  
“They let me drive a tank can you believe it?” she says happily to Adora “No they ley us drive a tank none in they right mind would allow you to drive a tank by yourself” Callum says while jumping off the tank.

Catra just sticks her tongue out at him and says “ok sure if you say so”  
“Catra, Callum I don’t understand why you are here” she asks the two of them “we came to find you ponytail” Callum says while winking at Adora.  
“seriously did you immediately get captured? Right after you snuck out or—” Catra pauses for a second “what are you wearing?” “uh—” Before she throws the flower of her head to secretly Callums disappointment.

“Any way why don’t you just come back to the frightzone and we can have a nice meal of absolutely nothing sorry I mean grey sludge.” Callum suggests to his friends.  
“Look, there’s no time. We have to put a stop to this.” Adora says totally not disregarding Callums suggestion .

“What” Callum says “why?” Adora continues on “Because this is a civilian town look around! These aren’t insurgents they’re innocent people!”  
“yeah sure. Innocent people who kidnapped a Horde officer.” Catra says responding to Adora “Now come on let’s get you back to the Fright Zone” Callum says.  
“Shadow Weaver is freaking out” Catra then laughs then Callum mumbles “It’d be funny is she weren’t such a terrible person”  
“Catra, Cal I ant go back not until the Horde leaves this town alone, you two have to help me!” Adora says gaining Callums and Catra  
“What are you saying?” Catra asks Adora “im saying this is wrong, they’ve been lying to us, manipulating us Hordak, Shadow weaver all of them” Adora keeps on explaining what she means.

“Duh you just figured that out?” Catra says. Callum overtakes the conversation by saying “Manipulation is Shadow Weavers whole thing ponytail she has been messing with our heads since we were kids”  
“How could you two be okay with that?” Adora questions them both. “Because it doesn’t matter what they do. The three of us look out for each other” Catra says,  
“Now come on enough of the arguing lets go home already ponytail” as soon as Callum finished speaking an explosion goes off in the not so far distance causing Adora to say “I’m not going home Cal I can’t not after everything I’ve seen” she continues on “Come with me You don’t have to go back there we can fix this”   
Callum couldn’t believe this after everything he has done for her. Why is she leaveing us? Why is she leaving me? The next thing he knows is Adora is on the floor crying out in pain.

“Catra!!” He yells at her “what are you doing we are not here to hurt her!” he yells again “oh, man that was a lot stronger than I thought” she says trying to defend her self are “Catra” Adora hissed then screams in pain again  
“im sorry it was a reflex” Catra yells again “why are you doing this?” Adora asks Catra in between breaths “Because you left us!” Catra screams while Callum carries on “And if we don’t bring you back, Shadow Weaver we have our head!”

“lets just go home already or does Catra have to zap you again” Callum threatens Adora but all of a suden Catra shrieks from a glitter bomb to a face   
“Catra!” shouts Callum but for his troubles gets a glitter bomb to his face then when he gets back up he gets caught up with some net he breaks the net quite easy but when he gets up he gets thorwn away by a surrounding missile .

When he comes to he sees a blonde goddess destroy all of the surrounding tanks. But that wasent what surprised him the most. The thing that shook him to his core was who was the princess before him. The on thing he hated the most on this world. Was his friend Adora   
He walked up to catra and whispered “lets go” not even daring looking at Adora. And so they left feeling betrayed but before anything else Catra and Callum felt angry


	3. Mademe Razz

CHAPTER 3 SEASON 1 EPISODE 3 MADEME RAZZ

Catra and Callum ride back to the Horde was as awkward as you could possibly think. So many life changing things had occurred to the two of them in the last couple of hours.  
1] they were allowed out in the field and got to drive a freackin tank.  
2] They best friend has now defected from the Horde to the Rebellion and is also a princess now.  
But now a new problem awaits them and its not a good one. Shadow Weaver is now going to have they heads for this and probably the two young cadets will never be allowed out in the field again.

“Its her fault you know that right” Catra asks Callum “Who’s?” responds Callum knowing full well what Catra was talking about.

“You know who” she says raising her voice just a little bit getting Callums full attention now. Catra and Callum were both angry at their ex friend. But Catra was furious with Adora.  
“She made her choice; she believes what she is doing is right she is our enemy now” Callum hatred saying those words because it hurt him deep inside.  
“yeah I guess you are right, she is our enemy now, so we have to destroy her” Callum locked away from Catra still thinking a thousand things  
“Why don’t we get a quick nap before Shadow Weaver kills us for not completing the mission” Callum just nods in agreement and closes his eyes to go to sleep.7

DREAM CALLUM

Callum opens his eyes not to a back of a Horde truck but to a Bright blue sky. He looked around looking around for Catra but he couldn’t see her anywhere.  
Callum stated to panic has Shadow Weaver already got to him and Catra, Anger rose like a flower during slow motion. He would kill Shadow Weaver if she hurt his catra in any way.  
But he felt his body look up at the sky he noticed a small difference about the sky. There were stars. Callum only heard about this in story’s as a child.  
Before he could lose his cool over, they are being stars. He felt something call him. It was a little voice inside his head whispering “You are the chosen one come get your gift”  
He walked forwards feeling like he was not in control of his body something was pulling him towards a small town. The town was not anything special far from it, it had the essentials for it to become a town. Food stores, a blacksmith and shops for tourist. But they were one thing bizarre about the town it was deserted.  
No one, absolutely no one was around so why did he still here whispers. That is when he saw it. A sword. It was like must others Callum had seen but one big difference a glowing stone at the top of the sword. It was still speaking to him getting louder with every step he took towards the sword  
“You are his chosen one Adam chose you” The sword kept on saying daring to pick up the sword. Daring him to touch. So he did…

DREAM END PRESENT TIME

“Callum, Callum wake up” Callum heard someone yell it took him a second to process it was Catra who was yelling his name. he quickly springs to his feet saying “I’m up, I’m up”  
“Good took you long enough to wake up, must have had a great dream what was it about?” Catra questions the newly awake boy who replies “nothing, it was nothing just needed the sleep I guess”

Catra just looks at him sceptically “Ok if you say so Cal” she says while walking out the back of the truck. Callum just looks like he has seen a ghost.

1 hour later

“Adora not here to protect you anymore” Callum hears Lonnie say to Catra then she walks past him without even noticing him.  
Callum immediately steps into the room and everyone who was talking shuts their mouth. “Yeah Adoras not here but I sure am so this is a warning you mess with Catra again ill make sure you will forget you were ever born” He says staring directly at Lonnie never taking his eyes of hers “Got it?” the rest all nod. Without saying another word, he walks out of the room.

It takes a while to find Catra but when he does, he sees her crying and punching Adoras old bed. He does not say a word just pats her on her shoulder and smiles at her.  
“Catra, Callum” the two young cadets hear behind them. “What do you want?” Callum replies knowing full well who he is speaking to.

“Impertinent as always I see, with such a grand failure under your belts, it would benefit you both to show more respects, cadets?” Shadow Weaver says back to the two.  
“we did what you told us to do. You are the one who didn’t warn us there would be princesses there!” Catra shouts back towards Shadow Weaver.  
“I gave you two a simple task: Bring back Adora. Instead your squadron is ravaged, your war machines destroyed, and Adora is still missing!” Shadow Weaver says rising above the two children her Shadow tentacles flowing around the two children.

“News flash, old lady, if Adora wanted to come home, she would be here right now. Adora gone. She defected. And im starting to think she had the right ideal. So maybe its you who should be showing a little more respect to us” Callum said not taking his eyes of the monster before him.  
“LIES” Shadow Weaver yells unleashing her power on the room, breaking the green lights around the room. “I am out of patience to address your incompetence and your insubordination, cadets. You two will answer to a higher power Lord Hordak himself!” she hissed while covering the two young cadets in Shadows.

10 minutes later

The three of Shadow Weaver, Catra and Callum arrive in Lord Hordaks throne room. It is a green based light scheme with hammers and drills going off in the background.  
Shadow Weaver continues to drag Catra and Callum towards Lord Hordak “Lord Hordak” Shadow Weaver says gaining attention of the dark figure before them. Making him turn around all you could see was his red eyes and the Horde symbol Glowing a amorous red colour.

Shadow Weaver pushes Catra and Callum to the floor shouting “kneel” she continues on by saying “I gave them charge of a simple mission: to return Force captain Adora to the fright zone. Instead our forces suffered a humiliating defeat”

“Then you mean to tell me youre still down a force captain?” Hordak says in a cold voice. “yes my Lord, but rest assured nothing will stop us from finding Adora and Bringing her back”  
“No, you will elect a nother force captain and resume normal operations” Shadow Weaver looks shocked and replies “But, my lord Adora is the only viable candidate”   
“You have these two were they not your ward as well?” Hordak says “Catra has been nothing but a disappointment to me and Callum is two weak to handle such Honours” Shadow Weaver says surprised at Hordak suggestion.

“If you have failed to condition them properly, you have no-one but yourself to blame” Hordak says earning to small smiles from Catra and Callum.  
“But my lord--!” “Enough.” Hordak stops Shadow Weavers complaining in her tracks he continues “I have made my decision Rise, force captain Catra, Rise assistant Force captain Callum” Hordak says speaking directly to the newly promoted cadets.

He walks up two them both and gives them a badge each Catras was a yellow and green one remarkably similar to Adoras and Callums is a Red and Black one representing the Hordes colours.

“Leave” Hordak says looking at Catra and Shadow Weaver and so they did Catra with the biggest smirk on her face while you could not tell Shadow Weaver probably had a frown on.

“You child are going to go on a mission for me, a little over an hour ago a squadron was attacked by one of the princess I want you to go and investigate the extent of her powers.” Hordak says to Callum.

“Yes Lord Hordak” Callum said still not saying two much just in case he says something wrong to him.  
“I expect results assistant force captain Callum, don’t make me regret my decision” Callum just nods and walks out of the room.  
After traveling to the area of the destruction the princess caused tanks were scattered everywhere and Callum knew the exact princess who did this “Adora” he growled to himself.  
Callum then went on and checked the surrounding area foe clues. But what he found wasent any princesses. It was a old women “accuse me mam” Callum asks politely. The old women turned around to see who was talking to her.

“Oh Adam my dear boy how have you been my boy?” Callum just looked at her like she is insane “uhh my names not Adam Its Callum” Callum says  
“Where is your sword boy?” she asks totally disregarding what Callum had said. “I don’t have a sword mam im more of a gun person”   
“Sure, you are my dear boy is it time for the game already Madame Razz must of lost check of time” so that’s her name thought Callum.  
“Razz can I ask you a question?” Callum asks “You just did my boy” she replies. Callum is starting to get annoyed with all her riddles.

“Ok can I ask you two more question then?” he says in a annoyed tone. “Yes” Razz answered him not even noticing his change in tone.  
“Has a girl called Adora come around here recently by any chance” Callum askes his question hoping for a good answer from the old women.  
“Well yes in fact they were it was just Mara playing silly sods, silly girl.” Callum was beyond happy he does not have to go back two the Horde empty handed. But he still needed more information.

“So does Ador… Mara need her sword to turn into that big princess” Callum asked next.  
“No, she doesn’t need the sword to turn into she-ra but I don’t think she knows how two yet” so that’s her name thought Callum.  
“Shouldn’t you know all about this Adam?” She glared at him. Callum stomach fell out of his body he’s about to be caught. “sorry I just needed a mind refresher about the subject”  
Callum quickly came up with an excuse. But in a blink of an eye madame Razz mood changed “Oh you kids these days always getting things mixed up” with that Callum realised a sigh of relief.

“Well thank you for the tea and answering my questions Razz ill be off now” he says as he gets up and begins to leave the small cott of a house.  
“Okay dear Adam come back and see Razz soon” waving off the boy, Callum just smiled back to her and waved goodbye.

Fright zone

“So, child did you get any information on the new princess” Hordak said as Callum was kneeling in front of him   
“Yes, my lord I got quite a bit of information on the princess she is…” he began explaining to Hordak

An explanation later

“You have done well my child well done this information is very useful to the Horde” Hordak said as his red eyes glowed in the dark.  
“the pleasure is all mine, my lord” Callum said while smiling. He couldn’t wait to tell Catra about this .  
“You may leave” Hordak said. For the first time ever he wasn’t scared of Hordak.

Bedroom

“so yeah that’s what happened” Callum finished the story of what had happened today. While the story was being told she had a huge smile on her face   
“Cal this is the greatest day of our lives, this is the beginning of our journey to ruling over this dump” she said then hugged her friend   
This earnt a blush from both Catra and Callum before the awkwardness became unbearable Callum spoke up “This is only the beginning” while giving Catra his hand   
“Only the beginning” she said in agreement.


	4. Flowers for She-ra

Flowers for she ra episode 4

“Where’s Catra and Callum they are supposed to be here” Lonnie complained o the rest of her Squadron. But not known to her was the two new assistant and new force captains were walking up two her.

“Not anymore, cadet Lonnie” Both Callum and Catra said walking out of the shadows. Lonnie asks about the both again “Why aren’t you two dressed?”  
“Oh Lonnie, Lonnie, sweet dumb Lonnie” Callum said taking over the conversation. Catra then pointed the new badges both Callum and Catra were wearing.

“They made you both force captain and assistant force captain” Lonnie said Cleary having a bit of shock in her voice. For a second the robot that was swinging Kyle around like a dog with a bone stopped “Well, congrats Catra and Callum before swiftly being thrown around again.

“Hordak knows a good thing when he sees it now that we are in charge, Shadow Weaver won’t be the only one…” Catra stops mid-sentence noticing the scared faces before her. Both Callum and Catra turn around to see a dearth stare Shadow Weaver was giving them both.

They both salute to her trying to make her forget about what Catra was about say. All Shadow Weaver did was point towards the locker rooms both knew what Shadow Weaver wanted. Adora.

When all three of them entered the Locker rooms Callum began “What do you need Shadow Weaver? Ooh are you going to give Catra her first mission” when Callum said this Catra eyes lit up like fireworks in the night sky.

Shadow Weaver turned around quickly completely disregarding Callum last comment “You will explain how you lost force captain Adora” she said as the stone at the top of her mask flashed a bright red.

Catra lets out a groan in annoyance “we have told you everything we know about Adora” Callum answered Shadow Weaver.  
As Shadow Weaver walked away for a second Catra turned and ripped of a drawing of “She-ra” of one of the lockers.

“I know you are lying. You must be. What happened to Adora? What did you two do?” Weaver said Cleary starting to lose her patience’s with the ex-cadets.  
Now in the face of the two young people “what did we do? She left us. You ever think that Adoras not as loyal as you thought” Callum snapped at her forcing her back.

“I will learn the truth Callum even if I have to drag it out of you…” But before she could finish her threat Shadow Waver screams out in pain clutching her head. Catra went up to her to see if she was ok but before she said anything Weaver screamed “Out of my way!”.

After a few seconds of silence “What a asshole!” said Callum “Thinking we know something about Adora that we haven’t told her she is a right cow” Callum continued to complain to Catra.

Yeah I know right” Agreed Catra. After a few more minutes of silence “What do you think Adora is doing right now” Catra suddenly said  
“Probably sucking up to the queen she was always a people pleaser.” Callum answered Catra half joking half saying what he thought.  
Catra just stated to cry. The stubborn and hard-headed Catra was crying. Callum was in shock at first it been years since she has seen Catra cry.

Before he could think of the past anymore his protective side kicked in, he ran and hugged Catra before she would drop to the floor.  
“Shh, its ok, its ok” he said in a whisper. He kept on repeating it for what felt like a thousand times. After a while of crying and hugs Catra had finally calmed down. “Promise me something Cal” she said in between sniffs.

“What Cat?” Callum said. “Promise me you won’t leave me, it’s you and me forever?” Callum just smiled “Its you and me forever” he answered back still hugging her

One hour later

After calming Catra down Callum got a message that Horde wanted to see him. Now before Hordak Callum said “You wanted to see me my Lord?”  
“Yes, assistant force captain Callum, I wanted to speak with you about another mission for me” He said in a cold, roboctic voice which still sent chills down Callums spine.  
“And what would my mission be my Lord?” Callum questioned Hodak. “She-ra has been sighted knew the the front lines. Plumeria I want you to investigate and find any new information on She-ra”

Yay I have to think about Adora again thought Callum. I just want to get over the first evr lo…  
“Do you accept Child?” Hordak asked. Callum looked up with a determend look on his face “I do my Lord

Jump cut

Callum had made his way to Plumeria. He never understood why the citizens of this place were so peaceful but so stuiped. He had ditched his Horde uniform for something he can blend in with. So, his cover would not be blend.  
The first thing Callum noticed when he first took a step into princess Perfumas kingdom is the brightness of it. It had colour everywhere. Some which Callum did not even know existed. He hated it here.

Suddenly while complaining about this place in his head he was interrupted by someone saying, “Hello are you knew here?” He turned around to look at the new voice.  
Princess Perfuma. She was staring at him with her coal like eyes “uhhhh, yes I am visiting one of my family members” Callum said trying not to act to suspicious for the soon to be queen.

After a few more seconds Perfuma broke the silence “Well you have visited on the right da, because she-ra is here to help us out” Callum had just felt he had hit the jackpot. He could get some great info on She-ra but more importantly he could mess with Adora.  
“Oh really I hope I could meet her, im a big fan of hers” Callum said keeping a straight face but inside he was estactic  
.  
“You can I can take you to her if you want” Callums answer was just a nod to her. “But first something is of about you” Callum immediately tensed up she was on to him, he thought.

he just clicked her fingers “they you go” Callum locked around him looking for the worse. But he only noticed these would colour things around his neck and on top of his head  
“uhhh thanks?” He said not knowing what these things were. She just smiled at him “that’s okay”   
Callum was very confused.

After a little walk he finally noticed a massive line leading towards somewhere. But he knew where it was leading two. Always the people pleaser he smiled to himself.  
After a while of waiting Callum was beginning to get bored but he kept on remembering his goal.

His turn was next he heaed a “Next!” He began to walk up to the seat she-ra was sitting in a thone like seat. She-ra with Archer bow and pinkie next to her began “So what is your name?” Callum just smiled under his hood oh this is going to be fun he thought to himself.

“My name is Po and can I ask you a few questions” He said as he pulled his hood back. To reveal his face. He loved the look on the three people in front of him.  
“Call…” She-ra began “Its Po actually misses ra, I wont take up too much of your time, I just want to ask you a few questions is all” he shrugged his shudders  
“I think its time to take a break from this meet and greet” Pinkie said or that’s what Callums thought her name was, he wasn’t very good with names. “Yeah I agree “ said the archer boy. As all three of them walked off. Callum as a nice human being decided he should follow just to see if misses ra was ok.  
After a while of following he heard a newly transformed Adora say “We know you are they Cal” He stepped out of the bushes and noticed that pinkie and Archer boy were aiming a arrow at him and wield princess thing.

“Oh wow why so hostile, I’m just a noble traveller looking for his family member.” He said sarcastically as he put his hands up.  
“Enough Horde scum, tell us why you are here?” Pinkie said. Callum just smiled “I don’t know why would a Horde soldier be at a princess kingdom? Is it because I am on a mission?” He said starching his “Beard”

“Tell us why you are here Call?” Adora now spoke up. “Ok, ok I will but I think you will prefer other information then why I am here” He said  
“And what would that be?” Archer boy now asked. “A child is now walking into a Horde of operations right over there” he then pointed towards the massive amount of smoke in the sky.

“Cal you didn’t?” Adora said hoping to get the answer she wanted. “I might have done something, I might have not why don’t you three boy scouts go find out” Callum said knowing full well that the three would go save this “Child”.  
Adora just sighed and said the magic words to get her to transform. Callum plan had worked out perfectly. “still such a people pleaser aint you Adora” Callum said just loud enough so she-ra could hear him. 

Adora just sighed and continued to leave her ex friend behind her.  
A journey back to the Horde   
After telling hordak what he had found out;  
“Well done my child, you have done well for me” Callum now kneeing towards Hordak says “Thank you my Lord I am pleased that you are pleased”  
“You may leave now Child” Hordak says telling Callum away from his presence.  
This is going to be good thought Callum


	5. The sea gate

Chapter 5- The sea Gate.

After his debriefing from Hordak Callum was feeling immensely proud of himself. This will show Shadow Weaver that I am not weak Callum thought to himself.  
Suddenly as if Weaver knew Callum was Thinking of her she showed herself to him. Callum felt her presence straight away. He has a million times.

“I heard you have done missions for Hordak” She says in her usually cold tone. Callum just smiled he knew how much it hurt her to see him succeed at anything. He loved it.  
“Yeah I have what about it?” Shadow Weaver began to circle him just like an animal with they pray. “How can he trust you two do these missions for him, you are nothing, I think Catra would have been a better choice then you” You are nothing Callum couldn’t count how many times he had heard her say it to him.

“So if I am nothing how did I get the information Lord Hordak was looking for, when you couldn’t even get that info yourself.” Weaver just looked shocked she could not believe what her ward had just said to her.

She began to raise her hand to begen her onslaught on him but before that. “Yeah I know all about your shadow puppet speing on Adora, so if you even lay a finger on me, ill tell Hordak you have disobeyed him.” Callum said not even taking his eyes of her mask  
Shadow Weaver just growled at him indicating Callum victory. As Shadow weaver crawled back to the hole she was created in Callum just smiled.  
He is not nothing

Time skip dream sequence

Callum looks around wondering where he is. He was not in the Fright zone anymore. All he saw was a vibrant blue.  
Still looking around for any detail of where he is, he noticed an especially important detail. He was floating. At this point Callum lost his mind, he became a child having a temper tantrum kicking and screaming

“Stop” A deep voice commanded the young man. As soon as Callum heard this voice he stopped his actions. He knew that voice. He has heard it a thousand times. It was the voice of the sword he has seen in his dreams.  
Callum looked up and saw a Golden figure floating down in front of him “I know you?” He said in a suspicious tone. “You do and you don’t” The figure responded to Callum.  
Callum just looked puzzled. “I know this is a dream, so this cant be real.” Callum told the figure in front of him. “You are quite correct, young Callum this is a dream, but this is real.”

Callum just looked at him like he was stupid. “Well that made absolutely no sense.” Callum muttered to himself.  
“But back to the point who are you?” Callum asked the Golden figure. Still staring at Callum the figure began his answer “I am you dear Callum” again with the not straight answers Callum thought to himself.

“And who am i?” Callum decided to play the figure before him” “You are he-man” The Golden figure responded to Callum.  
“Who the hell is that?” Callum asked starting to get annoyed at how little information he was getting. “Wel…” Began the figure before the surrounding area decided to shake. “It looks like you are beginning to wake up.” Said the figure.  
“wait before I do, who is He-man?” asks Callum one final time hoping he could get one answer. “I shall tell you next time” replied the figure.

Dream sequence over

“Cal, wake up “He heard a distance voice call him. “Come on Cal, Shadow Weaver is calling for us and you know what she is like with lateness.  
He slowly opened his eyes, now fully noticing that the distance voice was Catras.

“Ok ok im up” He said but shortly after releasing a small yawn. “You have such a cute yawn” said Catra. Now fully awake Callum tried to hide a blush. Key word tried.  
“Are you blushing Cal?” Catra asks in a teasing tone. Callum just sunk beneath his pillow even more “No im just…” Callum said beneath his pillow trying to think of an answer  
“hmmmm, yeah I couldn’t ever believe that the big tuff Callum could be blushing because a girl gave him a compliment” Catra carried on the playful teasing.

“Shut up” Callum moaned, thowing the pillow at Catra head. “Ok ok ill stop for now” Callum couldn’t hear the last part which was a good thing.  
“Come on Cal, we really need to go see Shadow Weaver or she might kill us “ Catra said thankfully moving away from the last subject.

Time skip

“Adora is in seaworthy” Shadow Weaver was telling Catra and Callum. Callum just rolled his eyes she was still talking about Adora what a surprise. Thought Callum.  
“Im giving you two one more chance to bring her back” Shadow weaver was still ecplaining what the two ex-cadets had to do. “uh, didn’t Hordak just order you to stop going after Adora?”

“And who is going to tell him? You?” Callum just glared at Shadow Weaver “Fine about time you stated treating us like assistant and force captains anyway. Ill bring her back” Catra said half answering half complaining.

“Not so fast” Weaver said stopping the two in their tracks. “you won’t be going alone; you’ll be joined be force captain Scorpia.” Both Callum and Catra turned around to see a huge figure walking towards them.

“Kitty, human, just so you know im a hugger.” Scorpia said as she hugged both Callum and Catra with the force of a bear. Your definitely a hugger thought Callum.  
Both Force captains wiggled their way out of the dearth grasp of force captain scorpia. “Is this some kind of joke?” Callum questions Weaver.  
“Scorpia will see that you both are kept in line” Both Callum and Catra just accepted defeat. “Ugh, ok, whatever. Your atleast giving us a vehicle, right?” Said Catra.  
“Something like that”

Time skip

“No” was all Callum heard from his feline friend. Before Callum could burst out in laughter scorpia came over to Catra.  
“Oh, I just love boats. Don’t you? Wind in your hair, ocean on every side, miles and miles from the nearest dry land, watery dearth awaiting at the slightest mishap. Man, that’s what I call living.” Callum was finding this harder and harder to keep composure.

“Yeah I really going need you two shut up” Catra said trying to shut up Scorpia. “aw, don’t worry Cat, you’re not seasick, are you?” Callum said with the biggest shit eating grin.  
Catra just glared daggers at him. “Just focus on me okay it’ll help” Scorpia said picking up Catra bridal style “Put me down!” yelled Catra, then rolling out of Scorpias grip.  
“What is wrong with you?” Asked Catra Cleary getting frustrated at the other Force captain antics. What she didn’t notice is her old squadron standing before her “What are you looking at? Get back to doing boat things.” And with that the three of them ran off doing boat things.

The next thing Catra saw was the smirk of Callum “Not a word” she warned him “I don’t know what you are talking about force captain Catra I was just doing boat things is all” That was the last straw for Catra.

She shoved Callum off the boat” CATRA!” Callum yelled. “What’s the matter Cal, you seem a little wet”  
“ugghhh I’m so going to get you back for this!” Callum yelled “Yeah, yeah of cause you will” She said while throwing down a piece of rope

Time skip

“Why have we stopped?” Catra said stepping onto the desk. “Sea gate is blocking our path, theres no way past, force captain Catra. Kyle responded  
“What?” Catra said back two him. After that she jumps on kyles shoulders takes his telescope and looks for herself.  
“Shadow Weaver didn’t bother to mention that there was a massive gate blocking the way to seaworthy?” Catra said to herself.  
“Didn’t you learn about the Salinas sea gate in force captain orientation?” Scorpia said, walking up to the side of Catra. “There’s a force captain orientation?” Catra asks Clearly not knowing that there was one.

“Yeah they definitely is Cat” Callum now said joining the convocation “And how would you know that Cal?” Catra questioned her friend. “Because I went to it.” Callum then grinned at her.

Catra groans then shouting to the rest of the crew “All hands on desk we are finding our way though that gate!”  
Time skip

“It’s the Horde” Bow yelled out. “Where?” Callum said looking around. “Oh yeah we are them” he said with an grin.  
Catra looks though her telescope looking straight at Adora/she-ra “Keep us going full speed. Me and Cal have something more important to do” She says to Scorpia. Catra then nods to Callum indicating to follow her.

A little time skip

Both Catra and Callum were laughing at their old friend “Wow, you know, the tiara actually gets stupider the more I look at it” Catra spoke to She-ra.  
“Callum, Catra how did you find me?” Callum just smirked at She-ras question “Did you really think itd be that easy to escape the Horde? I always knew you were dumb, ponytail but come on” After Callum finished his answer Catra pocked the   
top of She-ra tiara.

“What’s your plan, insult me until I decide to re-join the Horde?” Callum thought for a second that could be fun Catra had other plans and answered, “I don’t think Shadow Weaver is planning to give you much of a choice, But yeah something like that.”

Then Catra then went for a strike but She-ra blocked it wit her. But still she-ra was still focused on keeping the gate up.  
“Check it out, Looks like with you gone, we got your promotion” As Callum said this Catra and Callum both pointed towards there new badges.

She-ra quickly took a glance down towards the two and saying a quick “Congratulations” both Catra and Callum looked angry for a second but Catra then said “Seems like yesterday this was the thing you wanted most in the world and now your [groans] Come on Adora, hasn’t this all gone on long enough?”  
“I told you too before, im not going back to the Horde!” This angered Catra and Callum, so Catra scratched at Adoras face leaving a mark.

With only one arm Trying to defend herself Adora blocked as much of Catras attacks as possible but she could not Block Callum punch towards her stomach area. From the blow Adora falls to one knee Catra then grabs her face and Callum speaks.

“This is what you left us for? Dress-up games and a light show and your new best friends are nowhere to be seen. [he leans in close] when did you get so weak?” Before anyone else could say anything, a wave came in an collided with both Catra and Callum knocking of Catra nut Callum held on.

“That was rude.” He says staring at Mermaid and Archer boy. He takes out his staff getting ready for a fight but before he could run at them his mind decides overwise.  
Callum gets a painful headache. The feeling like someone or something was trying to craw out of his brain. He screams out in pain.  
“Callum!” Adora shouts “What’s happening to him Adora?” Yells bow. “I don’t know, he’s never been like this!” Adora Shouts back  
Callum cant say anything, the pain is just too much but he does one thing he opens his eyes. The other three are in shock his eyes are glowing bright blue “is that…” begins Bow but mermista finishes “Magic” but before Callum could hear anything else, he blacks out from the pain and falls two the ocean below.


	6. System Failure

Chaptrer 6: System Failure 

Dream

Callum opens his eyes once again. The last thing remembers was pain. But he had felt that all his life, but not this type of pain.  
The last thing he saw was Adora or She-ra as she is known as now. This filled Callum with a lot of angry. He was betrayed by one of the people he loved. After all that he protected her from. From all the beatings she could of got.

“A He-man shouldn’t be filled with such emotions, young Callum” Callum looked around trying to locate this voice. The same voice that haunted his dreams, every single one.  
Callum could not find the person who spoke, but he did he find was where his dream was. A village. The same village from one of his early dreams. Still desatered still lifeless.  
“Angry is a bad emotion to have, young He-man” they it was again that name, the thing that all his dreams had in common was that damn name. the name the figure was still calling him even after Callum had said to call him his really name.

“What did I say about calling me that, it is not my name!” Callum said with a sinch of anger. As he said this, he quickly turned around to come face to face with this figure. Still with no face, still very golden.

“Enough with these riddles, I’ve had a terrible day so you will answer my question” Callum said getting as close as possible towards the figure.  
“If you command, young He-man” Callum really wanted to say where the figure could go shove it but he let it slide.  
8  
“Ok finally, so where am I this time?” Callum began his integration of the brightly lit figure. Still hoping he would get a answer he could use to process what is going on with him.  
“You are at your true birthplace, the source of your powers” Callum still very confused on where he was looked around to see two main colours purple and white blending in perfectly together like a camo and bushes.

“Ok... so do you anything about She-ra?” Callum asked the figure, the figure just nodded. Callums face had a great smile now.

“So what can you tell me about her?” Callum said pushing the figure to get the answer out of him “She-ra is your partner” Callums face turned bright red at this.  
“She-ra is the ying to your yang, the light to your darkness, the sun to your rain” Callum blush went down as the figure continued with his explaining  
“She is the embodiment of creation while you are the embodiment of power” Callum was now 1000% more intrigued in what the figure was saying.

“You were both designed to save the universe, both designed to be the warriors of the people by the first ones” The figure kept on speaking.  
“But let me give you a piece of advice about the first ones Callum, never ever trust them they will just stab you in the back for personal gain” Callum was very confused a lot of thoughts went through his head who are the first ones what did they do to the….

But before Callum could continue to think of anything else his thoughts were interrupted by the figure putting his hand on Callums shoulder like a farther would with his son  
“Callum please never trust them can you promise me that?” The figure said but Callum noticed something different the figure was gaining features, first a face then a chest then arms “Your body?.”

“Promise me Callum” Said the figure now with blonde hair in a demanding tone Callum just agreed “I promise”. The figure just smiled.  
“My name is Adam by the way.” The figure now none as Adam said. However, before the Callum could say anything back the figure vanished like dust within the air, the surrounding purple and white turn to black.

Callum knew what this meant he was waking up in his dream state he began to close his eyes now that his mind was beginning to wake up.

End of dream sequence

the next thing Callum saw was the celling of the infirmary he recognised the celling of this place from anyway.  
Callum felt a heavy object on his legs. Looking down to see who or what it was. He noticed it was a stray cat sleeping without a care in the world. 

Moving his hand down towards Catra face he moved a piece of hair out of her face. Callum was thinking to himself how cute she was. Also how much he could tease her for this.  
Suddenly Catra began to wake up. When she opened her eyes she was met emerald green eyes. The two ex-cadets just stared at each other for a couple of seconds.  
“What are you doing?” asked Catra now glaring at the young man before her. Callum responded by saying “I was staring at how cute you are when you sleep” Catra just looked away trying to hide a blush upon her face  
.  
Now looking at the clock on the Catra said “Come on, we have to go have a meeting with Hordak” while saying this she got off the bed.  
“What not even going to ask if im alright, im hurt Cat” Callum said in a teasing tone trying to get her blush even more”  
“Shut up” Catra mumbled while walking out of the room. Callum now knowing he had won the battle of wits had a giant smirk on his face.

time skip

“Do you understand your mission force captain Catra?” Hordak said looing down too Catra. “I do Lord Hordak” Catra said kneeling before her leader.  
“You may leave now force captain” Catra then walked out of the room “Now assistant Force Captain Callum, on your missions so far you have been impressive” With Hordak saying those words Callum smiled a little a bit.

“But they is no time for confidence Callum, you have another mission to complete for me.” Hordak continued to speak knowing that Callum was beginning to get confident.  
“And what mission will I have to do for you my Lord?” Callum asked Hordak “My sources close to the rebellion has informed me that princess Glimmer and her group are doing recruitment mission the kingdom of Dryl” Callum now looking at Hordak.

“Is She-ra going to be with Princess Glimmer?” Callum said begging that the answer would be yes “Yes The She-ra will be joining the princess on her travels”  
Callum just smiled and thought this is going to be fun.

Time skip

When Callum got to the kingdom of Dryl he was really excited for many reasons 1. He could finally get out of the fright zone and 2. He could mess with Adora some more which to him was incredibly fun.

After exploring the kingdom for a while, he came across the reason he was here. To find out information on what the rebellion was up to and he found someone who could help him with that mission Entrapta.

Callum walked towards the castle of which Entrapta was living in. he looked around the front entrance looking for a way to get in without getting detected. After a minute of looking he found a open window to the right of the front entrance. 

Callum took a few steps back to get a run up to reach the window. He then sprinyed towards the wall but a couple of seconds before hitting the wall he extends his staff to use the force of his run to jump though the window.

What Callum expected from a princess castle was that it would be neat and clean. But not this. What Callum saw was parts if robots all over the place.   
In every corrider more and more robot pieces lay still of a stone. After stepping over a Mine Hill of robot pieces he reached a door he could hear talking on the other side of the door  
“First one tech shows two effects 1, it effects my robots and turns them into a mindless killing machine and 2. It turns Adora when turned into she-ra into a mindless killing machine also turns normal Adora into what can only be described as drunk”

Callum only smiled and thought mission accomplished. He began to walk back to the window he came to, to leave and debrief Hordak on his success


	7. Princess Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you are thinking where the episode is In the shadows of Mystacor. Do not worry. I won’t be writing that episode into my fic. This is because the episode does not have scenes that I can implement into my fic.  
> I hope you understand but I believe that Princess Prom will make up for it {Because who does not like this episode}. Anyway, Back to the Fic.  
> End of Notes

“I’m sick of this” Exclaims a oh so familiar kitty Cat. Catra continues on with her rant “Shadow Weaver failed to get Adora, and if Hordak finds out she’s disobeying him, she will take us all down with her” Callum not really paying any amount of attention to his feline friend.

Callums mind was focused on something different. Something no one could know not even his childhood best friend that paced back and forth before him. He has been like this for weeks now his mind wondering like a lost child.

He was post to be a Assistant Force Captain. He needed to be strong he had a standard to uphold. A legacy to continue. To be the best of the best in the Horde. But how could he be something if his legacy was the completely opposite of it. Well that’s what Adam said to him.

Callum still didn’t 100% trust Adam yet. Why should he trust him but a even better question why should he believe the load of …

“Callum!!” a Voice yelled at him. Callum new exactly who it was from. Catra. “What?” Callum said back to her. “Are you even listening to me?” she snapped at him.  
“Would you believe me if I say that I was” With that comment it looked like the Catra was about to take the near adults head clean off “Come on Catra don’t be angry with him, we are all best friends here” A new voice broke into the convocation. Scorpia. Catra seemed to back off from the male after this comment from the fellow force captain.  
“Any way, are you both in?” Before Callum could answer he was interrupted by a slight chuckle.

“I’m hanging out in your room” Scorpia said. Callum just laughed with her “Did I tell you stinger, that I sleep here two” Catra now as red as a tomato just glared at the boy. “Don’t encourage her” She spitefully said

Callum spoke up next “ why don’t us three go to the princess ball together” Catra quickly turned to look at the boy “How do you know about that?” She questioned the boy  
“Well that’s because Stinger over there is a princess and got a invitation” Catra was speechless at the news that her friend was a princess. “You really you have gone two Force Captain orientation” Catra just nodded agreeing with Callum.

Before Callum could celebrate his victory over his long-time friend Scorpia raised an interesting point “But I only have a plus one, not a plus 2”   
Callum just grinned “Don’t worry I have a plan for that”

Timeskip

“Where is he?” Catra asked the question that was on the two Force Captains mind “Maybe he had trouble getting an invitation or something “Well if he’s not here in a minute” Catra mumbled the last part of her sentence.

This was because She saw her friend walking towards her wearing a white and gold suit with the top two buttons undone clearly showing his very masculine chest. His hair which was normally very messy was neat and pushed back.

“What’s the matter Catra, Cat got your tongue” All his friend could do was turn and quickly walked the other way towards the icy castle. Both Callum and Scorpia  
“Did you really have to do that to her?” Scorpia asked trying to contain her giggles. All Callum could do was smile and nod  
With that the two started to walk towards the venue “So Callum how are you getting into the party?” Scorpia asked the boy.

“One of the councilmen of one of the kingdoms owed me a favour and as you can tell I called it an” with that answer they weren’t very much motr convocation the two could have. Now this is going to be fun thought Callum.

Timeskip

“Wherever the two of you go, I go” A grinning Adora said not knowing of another problem she will have to deal with. Callum.

“God Adora you are so dense sometimes, you should know by now wherever Catra goes I have to go with her” Callum said now entering the Faye.  
Adora was stunned at the appearance of her ex friend that stood before her. She tried to get the words out.

“Oh look they is a bit of dribble going down your chin let me get that for you” Callum said in a sincere voice. He got his golden handkerchief and wiped her mouth clean.   
“And how did you get in here?” Glimmer questioned the boy. Callum did not care for the question all he cared about was the slight blush upon her cheeks. “What like what you see to Pinkey?” He said in a grinning tone. He loved this.

“Now back two the matter at hand, it’s a bit more difficult trying to track down three people, don’t you think Adora “ After he finished talking the Horde soldiers all walked their separate ways making it as hard as possible for the two girls before him. This was only the beginning of their plan.

New scene 

Callum began walking towards Adora who at the time was digging her way through the trash. When she finally got to what she was looking for all it was a little message saying hey Adora with a little Catra face at the top corner.

“Hey Adora, you know you get food on the table. I thought as a princess your manners would be much more improved since your time in the Horde” Callum said to the girl cheekily.

“What is your plan here Cal? And why did you have to dress like that?” Adora said whilst pointing to the suit Callum is wearing. 

“Oh, would you rather have me take the suit the off?” He said getting quite close towards the neck of Adora. Now bright red Adora just shakes her head from side to side.  
“Well going back two your early question I could tell you or you could go save Entrapta from the paws of Catra” Callum just pointed to Catra getting closer to the position of the princess.

Adora just grits her teeth “You stay here” She says then begins to walk away from him but before she could get out of range he calls to her “I wont ponytail!” Adora just sighs.

New scene 

“Mind if I steal our girl away from you for a minute Cat” Callum asked Catra who was dancing with Adora. “Be my guess Callum” She says passing over Adora to him.  
“So how have you enjoyed the party so far ponytail.” Callum questions the girl while dancing to the music going on behind them. “My mood was good before you and Catra came and changed it” Callum just smirked and took his chance to tease the girl “So it got it even better when I showed up” Adora in response just rolled her eyes 

After a few minutes of silence Adora decided to speak “So I asked the queen about your collapse at the sea gate.” Callum just smiled back to her and responded, “Oh yeah and what did your oh so great leader say about me?” Adora respond quickly “That you Cal are magic and have a great power to you.” 

The only thing Callum feared was being wrong. He didn’t want to be magic and he forced himself to persuade him that he was in fact magic. But deep down he knew, he knew he was special. He knew he had magic.

Adora carried on “Why don’t you leave the Horde, be with me and we could fight the Horde together, not against each other!” Adora exclaims to him. 

Callum just looks down and pulls away from Adora “Its too late for me” BOOM.  
As if it was perfect.  
New scene   
Callum now in the airship of the Horde with Catra and the rest he was looking out to his ex-friend hanging on a side of an ice mountain by and hair tie. He couldn’t focus on taunting her or teasing her because now the Horde had the sword and her friends. He could only focus on the words Adora had said to him “You Cal are magic.”


End file.
